An Unexpected Change in Fate
by Emorah
Summary: Merida's yearn for freedom drove her to flee from her home and to the Shire, but what strange twist of fate lies within the hobbit hole of Bilbo Baggins? Movie-verse storyline with a hobbit Merida. Possible relationships: Kili/Merida, Fili/Merida, Bilbo/Merida, and Thorin/Merida (ship ALL the characters! XD). Updated often!
1. Chapter 1: The Midnight Ride

_**Chapter 1: The Midnight Ride**_

* * *

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Ever onward,_

_never back._

Merida pressed her face into Angus's mane, the pony letting out a disgruntled whinny as the hobbit grabbed fistful's of his hair. But he kept his gallop, fleeing as fast as his little legs could go. She sobbed into his neck, not caring the direction he was headed nor the distance he had covered. All she wanted was to run, to keep running and never stop.

And so she did.

It wasn't until Angus slowed to a trembling trot did she remove her face from his mane. She sniffed, hastily rubbed the tears from her eyes, and gazed about her surroundings. She hadn't realized how dark the sky had become; it must have been past midnight by now.

"Angus... How... How far have we gone?" She murmured as she crested a hill. He only huffed a weary snort, showing his displeasure at being forced to gallop so fast and so long. She chuckled and patted the pony's thick neck, grateful for the steed. He had always endured the rides of the night, when Merida's patience for her mother finally ran out and the only choice she had left was to flee. She gave the pony a rub between the ears before pushing aside her own red mane and returning her attention to her surroundings.

"Why... we've made to the Shire." She muttered with disbelief. Sure enough, the little community of hobbit holes and rolling pastures laid out before her, looking absolutely breathtaking in its simple way as the moonlight caressed the bends and dips of each knoll. Some of the small, round windows twinkled in the night, showing a few of the hobbits were still up, probably enjoying their tea before turning in for the night. Oh how she wished she could dwell in this little town, that she could be accepted by its people...

She pushed the solemn thoughts away and straitened in her saddle. She had had enough self pity for one night. She needed to spill her rage and frustration to someone, and she knew just the hobbit to speak to.

It didn't take long for her to maneuver Angus through the winding dirt paths and up to the hobbit hole perched slightly above the others. She slid off her steed, tied it to the front gate, strode up to the porch, and pounded on the round, green door. After the pitter patter of little feet and a soft grumbling beneath the breath, the door was opened.

There stood a hobbit, his rusty hair almost as disheveled as the plaid robe he wore. Merida didn't notice the disgruntled, almost frazzled look on his face, nor the rune glowing a soft blue etched in the door's wood.

"Bilbo Baggins, I've had enough." She declared, and barged right into the hobbit hole.

* * *

_**AN: Hello, and thank you for reading! It took a lot of guts for me to post this... I'm one of those writers who hates to show anyone her work, and will spend months working on a story that will never be read. So if you are angelic enough to post a review, please be gentle! **_

_**I just loved Brave so much, and The Hobbit just as more, and since there hasn't been a crossover for them yet, I decided to make my own. :) Plus there just isn't enough Kili/Fili/OC love triangles, and that had to be remedied. I hope I do an adequate job!**_

_**This chapter is short, but the next will be longer, I promise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Bilbo's Guests?

**Chapter 2: Bilbo's... Guests?**

* * *

"I just can't take it, Bilbo. I can't." Merida threw her arms up at the last words, chunks of her hair getting caught in the upwind. For a moment, it seemed her wrath had summoned a halo of flames about her, but the curly locks, too thick to stay upright for long, quickly fell to her back with a thump. Her eyes were on fire as well, and her cheeks flushed from the surge of emotions.

"By Durin's name, either she is completely mad, or has driven me so!" Her voice was shrill as she paced back and forth across the oak floors, her bare feet slapping the wood so hard it shook the tea sets and lamps and other fragile things set about the room. All Bilbo could do was follow nervously behind and hope he wasn't slapped or kicked by her flailing limbs. She was a good head taller than he, and that always intimidated him.

"Me-Merida."

"She declared my- my- _betrothal_." The last word was practically spat out like poison. She stopped suddenly, causing the smaller hobbit to almost smack into her, and it was all he could do not to squeak when she spun round and shouted, "My **_BETROTHAL_**, Bilbo!"

Another fling of the arms, another halo of fiery hair. Bilbo had never seen her this livid before, and it terrified him to no end.

"Me-Merida..." He tried to steady his quivering voice, but she took no notice of his words. She roared in frustration as she continued her rampage.

"Oh, that insane, controlling, sniveling, consorting-"

"Merida-"

"Back-stabbing, scheme-plotting, dirty, rotten, selfish-"

"Merida!"

"I hate her, Bilbo. I do! With all my heart and soul and with every fiber of my being, I hate-"

"Good heavens Merida, will you shut your mouth and **LISTEN** for a moment?!"

Merida's mouth clamped shut, startled by the sudden outburst. She slowly turned on her heels to face the hobbit, her expression of fury melting into that of puzzlement and a bit of admiration. She had never heard the man speak so boldly, never saw him stare at her with such a look of confident admonishment. He was... scolding her. She simply stared at Bilbo with a slightly stunned expression, her brows rising slightly. This small action faltered his confidence a bit, but he forced that not to show.

"Merida." He stated again.

"Yes, Bilbo?" She asked, a slight amusement on her tone. Her soul, however, still boiled and fumed beneath the seemingly calm demeanor.

He huffed a frazzled sigh, but somehow Merida knew his frustration was not over her. He swung his arm toward his small pantry, quickly muttered, "I have guests," then allowed he arm to fall stiffly back to his side. Merida's brows flew even higher and her eyes grew round with curiosity.

"Guests...?" She repeated with disbelief, to which Bilbo gave an offended huff and stated something along the lines of "well don't look so surprised. I'm not a hermit," but Merida ignored him. Her eyes were on his "guests" which stood in the pantry. They seemed more planted than standing, however, their broad torsos, wide girths and stout feet making it seem as if they would collapse through the floor any second. There were two of them, mouth and arms stuffed with enough food to satiate an army. The pair stared at Merida with the same shock, awe, and curiosity that she gave them.

"Dwarves." Merida breathed, and all the wonder and disbelief she felt seemed to be captured in that one word.

* * *

**AN: So... I couldn't wait and had to post another chapter. That's what happens when I get a three day weekend; got the next 6 chapters written and I can't wait to post them. A certain pair of dwarven princes arrive at the next chapter. ;D  
**

**Once again, reviews are always welcome! Just remember to be gentle as I am new to FF. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	3. Chapter 3: At Your Service

**Chapter 3: At Your Service**

* * *

The matter of Merida's forced betrothal was quickly forgotten as a flood of questions filled the mesmerized mind of the hobbit. Where did they come from? Why were they here? Where were they going? And why on earth would they choose Bilbo Baggins as their host?! She had no time to ask these questions, however, as the chime of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh what now?" whined Bilbo before he trudged down the hall.

"That must be the others." Mumbled one of the dwarves, bald and tattooed. His gaze still locked on Merida. The woman paid no mind to this. She was still preoccupied with the preposterous notion that Bilbo Baggins, the most bitter and solitary hobbit she knew, had friends. And dwarves at that!

"Bilbo, how in the world did you come across such companions?" She called over her shoulder, still studying the dwarves that stood before her with the curiosity of a schoolgirl. Bilbo huffed a sigh but offered no more response or explanation. He swung the round door open, leaning on the handle and simply glaring at the two new dwarves before him.

"Fili." said one.

"Kili." said the other.

"At your service." In unison, and followed with bows and warm smiles. The dark haired one grinned the largest and added,

"You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope, nope you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo chirped, his forced politeness quickly turning sour as he shoved the door shut. Or at least, attempted to. Kili's boot stopped it, and he shoved his head into the doorway to give the hobbit a puzzled frown.

"Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Fili added, his blonde bearded mouth curving into a frown as he feigned sorrow.

"Wha-no, no nothing's been cancelled-" Bilbo began, but was quickly cut off by Kili's cheery,

"That's a relief." And he promptly shoved his way inside, his brother proudly following. Bilbo could only scowl at the rude entry, and his scowl turned darker as Fili chucked his weapons at him, warning him to be careful as they were just sharpened.

Kili continued on down the entry hall, commenting on he he liked the place and inquiring if Bilbo had done it himself. Bilbo, of course, took him in all seriousness, and began to speak of how it had been in his family for years, only to be cut off by the ghastly sight of the dark dwarf scraping his boots on one of the chests.

"And THAT'S my mother's glory box could you please not do that."  
Kili paid him no mind as he finished his boot-cleaning, and sighed at the surprisingly useful job the chest served. It was then that he noticed Merida, standing in the middle of the den and practically bouncing on her toes at the sight of it all.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a grin as cocked his head with a look of amusement and curiosity. Merida was a bit taken aback by his open staring, but, in all honesty, she was a curious sight to behold.

Firstly, her height was abnormal for most hobbits. Standing at almost 4 feet, she towered over the rest of the Shire's inhabitants, looking more like a short awkward elf that a hobbit. Secondly, her choice of attire was not one accustomed to a lady. In fact, it would probably suit her brothers better. Her simple, quarter sleeved peasant top was gathered into a dark brown corset, and tucked into a pair of cotton breeches with leather sides. These were tucked into a pair of thick boots that rose to just under her knees and were caked with dried mud. A belt with pockets and loops of all different sizes wrapped loosely around her hips, filled with various herbs, daggers, darts, wires, and other hunting supplies. The only feminine thing that could be drawn from her ensemble was her cloak, but even this was thick and coarse as horse fur, and the tip of a bow and hilt of a sword which peeked out from behind he shoulder quickly did away with any womanly details which once stood out.

So no, she wasnt completely shocked by Kili's curious stares, but she still shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat to break the silence. She then opened her mouth to greet the dwarf, but her words were cut short by the bald and tattooed dwarf she had seen earlier. He thundered into the room, locking Kili in a bear-like headlock that Merida could only assume was his version of a hug.

"Kili, come on, give us a hand." He said gruffly in greeting, to which the younger dwarf grinned broadly.

"Mr. Dwalin." He replied, his warm grin growing wider as the elder dwarf led him away.

"Dwalin." Merida murmured to herself, counting the names on her fingers as she tried to keep up with them. "That's Dwalin, and Kili, and... and..."  
"Fili." The sandy haired dwarf finished for her. She jumped, not realizing his approach, to which he chuckled in amusement.

"Apologies, miss. Didn't mean to startle you."

He gave her a warm grin and nod before continuing into the small dining room, from which one of the dwarfs, seeming to be the eldest of the four, commanded the table to be moved into the hall.

"Otherwise we'll never get everyone in 'ere."

"E- _everyone_?!" Bilbo exclaimed in a shrill voice, his voice cracking. "How many more are there?" His arms still clasped Fili's weapons in an awkward state, which was an amusing sight to Merida. His question went unanswered in the din of the dwarves moving chairs and scooting tables.

Suddenly, the doorbell's chime shot through the hobbit hole once more, and Merida had to quickly scoot out of the way of Bilbo's swift and fuming stride to the door.

"Oh no. No, no, no **_THERE'S NOBODY HOME!_**" She heard him screech as he continued down the hall, discarding the weapons as he went.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Honestly, seeing that view count rise, even just by one digit, makes my day. :D**_

_**Sorry if the chapter got a bit long. I originally had it split into two chapters, but thought them too short and kept them combined. Figured you wouldn't mind the extra Fili/Kili goodness. **_

_**Reviews welcome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	4. Chapter 4: What Bilbo Baggins Hates

**Chapter 4: What Bilbo Baggins Hates**

* * *

Merida, of course, was as happy as could be at this intriguing little party that was beginning to form. She'd never seen another soul outside of her family and the shire, let alone dwarves. She quickly merged into the company, moving what small items she could carry, all the while laughing and teasing and and joining in on the many jokes the dwarves told. She even offered a few of her own, to which the dwarves roared and guffawed endlessly.

Once they had settled at the table and she felt like the group of four couldn't get any better, in poured eight more, and the party truly began. Food flew about as platters of pastries, beef, cheese, boiled eggs, and a myriad of other delicious morsels were picked clean. Names were told and introductions were shared, causing Merida to feel more welcome and at ease than any other gathering she'd ever attended. She grinned happily before rising from her spot in between Bofur and Ori, standing on top of her stool, and placing her hands on her hips to bellow,

"Well all this food is good and well..."

"But not without ale to wash it down!" Kili and Fili finished, their voices booming in almost a war like shout, to which the other dwarves roared in agreement. Merida grinned at the company, her eyes twinkling as she gave a slight bow and stated, in the lowest voice she could muster,

"At your service."

To which the entire band of dwarves roared with such laughter and cheers that Merida believed they would have made her their queen then and there. She laughed, gave her head a short nod, then turned and jumped off the stool. She sauntered into the kitchen, feeling quite proud of herself, and began to search for some mugs. There she found poor Bilbo, still in a flustered state, arguing with a tall, elderly man clad in grey and bearing a pointed hat and crooked staff.

"Gandalf I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo hissed to the man, "Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud, trudging through the carpet, they- they- they _PILLAGED_ the pantry, and I won't even start on what they did in the bathroom, they almost _destroyed_ the plumbing..."

His complaints continued as he stomped out the kitchen and down the hall, Gandalf calmly following behind. Merida continued to listen with arms full of mugs filled to the brim with ale, slight concern creasing her brow.

"Don't worry your face like that. It doesn't suit you."

She jumped as Fili's voice yanked her to reality. He was standing right in front of her, gently removing a few mugs from her arms. He uttered a short scoff but his smile was warm.

"I must say, you're the only person I've ever managed to sneak up on." He leaned in closer, his grin now coy, "You really should learn to be less... skiddish."

"I'm not skiddish." Merida protested, cringing at how childish she sounded. This caused him to laugh even louder before leaving the room, five ale mugs in hand. Merida huffed a curl of hair away from her eyes, not knowing how else to respond, and gathered up the rest of the mugs.

What happened next bewildered and confused Merida to no end. At first, it was just a flash, a blur of blue in the corner of her eye. She spun around to see what it was, causing the ale to spill over the mugs' brims and splatter across her boots. She cursed beneath her breath and bent to study the damage done.

A second blur zipped by her peripheral vision. She quickly straitened to catch a glimpse of this mysterious object, but this only splashed the ale all over her chest in the process.

"Oh by Durin's name-" she muttered, assessing the mess she made. It was then that a muffled chuckle could be heard in the corner, and Merida's gaze shot up to glare at whomever owned it.

Kili leaned against the archway, a mischievous grin on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why you little-"

"Think fast!"

It was then that Merida realized what the blurs were. Kili flung a plate at her without a pause, forcing her to drop the mugs or else have the dish smack her in the face. She grasped the plate firmly, much to the surprise of an impressed Kili.

"What in the world-" she began, but her words were cut short as the dwarf chucked another dish at her. Not knowing what else to do, she flung the plate at a dwarf behind her in order to catch the next.

"Aha! Now you've got it!" Kili exclaimed as he tossed her another one. A slight smile began to grow as the realization formed, and Kili returned it. They continued on in the game, Kili bumping a cup off his elbow, Merida bouncing it off her hip, and the dwarf at the sink catching it with ease.

Oh, if her mother could see her now. The woman wouldn't allow her daughter to think of such games, let alone play them. This made it all the more enthralling. As Merida kicked a spoon off her heel, she could hear a low beat begin to form in the dining room, the sound of stomping feet and pounding fists creating a simple rhythm.

"Don't do that, you'll blunt them!" Came Bilbo's plea.

"Oh, did you hear that lads? He said we'll blunt the knives..."

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks_..." Kili began singing, his voice low and ominous. He glared at Merida with such a mischievous look that she almost dropped a plate in laughter.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks.._." Fili chimed in.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_" bellowed another, and then all the dwarves joined in,

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Much to the delight of the other dwarves, Merida took up the next verse,

"_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_"

Kili returned the next, as he flung a fork across the kitchen,

"_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door_,"

The entire company joined in the song now, with Merida and Kili practically screaming at the top of their lungs. Somehow, it had turned into a competition as to who could be the loudest.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whoooooooooooooole...  
Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Merida heard the cheery melody of flute and drum filter into the kitchen, and she couldn't help it. She skipped over to where Kili stood, grabbed both his hands, and jerked him into a dance. Kili must have wanted to dance a jig since the song's beginning, for he didn't seem surprised by Merida's sudden invitation. They soared clumsily around the kitchen, twirling and ducking amongst the flying dishes. They looked more like a pair of galloping stallions than dancing partners, but they didn't care. Once the melody came to a close, the two shouted the chorus in each other's faces,

"_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_"

The song ended in a wave of laughter, Merida and Kili laughing the hardest, having to lean on each other to catch their breath. They all grinned at Bilbo, who stared in shocked silence at the pile of newly washed, non-chipped and un-blunted dishes.

Their laughter was cut suddenly short, however, as three loud pounds on the front door echoed through the home. A sudden silence filled the room, much to the confusion of the two hobbits.

"He's here." Gandalf mused.

"Who's here...?" Merida wondered aloud.

"My uncle." Fili answered gruffly. Merida frowned at this answer, puzzled that one should be disappointed or nervous at the sound of their uncle's visit. She looked up at Kili, who bore the same expression. He glanced down at her, and at the raise of her questioning brows, gave the short explanation,

"His opinion of your joining our company might not be... cordial."

Judging by the tension in the room, Merida seriously doubted the "might."

* * *

_**AN: *drowns in Fili feels* ... Hehe... Fili-ngs... Fil-anthropy... fili-sophical...**_

_**I should never have coffee.**_

_***also drowns in Kili feels* I imagined Merida and Kili's dance would be much like Jo and Teddy's from Little Women, when they hung out in that back room during an entire party, eating ice cream and talking about the people outside. If you've seen the movie, you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's adorable.**_

_**Feel free to leave a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Thorin Oakenshield

**Chapter 5: Thorin Oakenshield**

* * *

In somber and quiet fashion, the dwarves, hobbits, and wizard filed into into the foyer to greet the mysterious guest. This time, it was Gandalf who opened the door, smiling warmly at the final dwarf to enter the hobbit hole.

Through the mass of dwarves, Merida could barely see the new comer. She strained and craned, stretching on her tip toes and leaning from side to side in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of him, causing Fili to chuckle at such fierce curiosity. The voice of the new dwarf was loud and clear, the sound of it akin to thunder over mountains or waves crashing against a shore's cliff. Merida never thought a voice would give her such fear and wonder at the same time.

"Gandalf." He greeted with a weary but contented sigh. "Thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way... twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Piped Bilbo next to her, then shoved his way through the sea of dwarves. The men grumbled, but stepped aside to allow the hobbit through, forming a path to which Merida quickly followed. Bilbo's voice sounded like a whining mouse as he argued, "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf retorted patiently, as if arguing with a small child. He then leaned on his staff to come to the eye level of the two hobbits, "Bilbo Baggins and Merida DunBroch, allow me to introduce the leader of our company... Thorin Oakenshield."

He then gestured to the dwarf which bore the name.

The dwarf towered over the hobbits; Merida had to take a step back to take him all in. He practically took up the entire entryway, if not with his frame then with his presence. She could feel the tension in the air and sense the mutual respect the company had for their leader, a respect he seemed to demand with just existing. The dwarf leader nodded at the two halflings now, studying each, as if sizing them up. Merida couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine, and she willed herself not to gulp the ball of fear that was growing in her throat.

"So... these are the hobbits." He mused, and began to circle them, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes flickered to Merida's weapons, before he locked his gaze with hers. "Tell me, Miss DunBroch, have you done much fighting?"

Merida flinched at his address, not expecting her to be his first victim of interrogation. Her eyes darted from Bilbo, to Gandalf, and finally to Fili, standing at the front of the dwarven group. She couldn't explain why, but she felt that he could give her the best encouragement and advice concerning his uncle. She gave him a pleading look, to which he gently smiled and nodded ever so slightly, a silent coax for her to go on. She swallowed, returned her gaze to Thorin, and answered,

"Yes sir."

"And your weapon of choice?" He quickly retaliated, his expression cold and unreadable. It was as if the dwarf were made from the very stone he dwelled in.

"Bow, sir." She replied stiffly, like a schoolgirl giving a report.

"And your skill?"

A sly smile tugged at Merida's lips.

"High. Best shot in all the Shire." She couldn't suppress the pride she felt, and it showed clearly in her words. She crossed her arms over her chest and added, "Best in the south, pro'lly."

"I'd challenge that!" It was Kili's voice that broke through the awkward tension, sounding like a shout in the silent room. All eyes turned to to the dark haired dwarf leaning at an archway, a playful grin on his face. Merida squinted her nose and shook her face at him, and he returned the taunt. Thorin, however, clearly didn't approve of the play between the two, and moved his position to block their view of each other. His drilling of Merida complete, Thorin now shifted his attention to the next hobbit.

"And you, Mister Baggins?"

"Pardon?" Bilbo replied, clearly not understanding the dwarf's question.

"What is your weapon of choice." Thorin repeated, his impatience and annoyance clear. Bilbo smiled, tucking a thumb beneath each of his suspenders and answering proudly,

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know."

Merida rolled her eyes and sighed, to which Bilbo's smile faltered and a look of confusion replaced it,

"But I fail to see... why... that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin replied harshly with a nod of his head. Then, to his fellow dwarves, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

This caused a rumble of chuckles to pass over the group, as all but the two hobbits found the comment amusing. Bilbo frowned slightly at the insult, but it was Merida who was truly offended, a fierce protectiveness over her dear friend coming over her. She was about to give the brute a piece of her mind, but he was too distracted in greeting his nephews to pay her any drop of attention. She could only shoot fuming glares at Fili and Kili as they hugged the leader, to which they shrugged, Kili giving her a mischievous grin that only made Merida's anger boil over.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Thorin said, slapping his nephews backs and leading them back to the table. The rest of the group following closely behind, Bilbo still holding a confused expression and Merida doing all she could not to chuck her bow at Thorin's head.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! Views, follows, and reviews! GUHHHH *feels*. Thank you. Seriously, thank you. You're all awesome. **

** This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I think it established many of Merida's relationships: her fear and disliking of Thorin, her protectiveness and care for Bilbo, her reliance for Fili, and her instant friendship with Kili. If you think she should become close with another character, leave a review with a suggestion! Gah, I just love them all!**

******Sorry if I'm posting fast, but I've already written like nine chapters, and just can't stop! I'll try to slow down to maybe a chapter every three days or something. :/**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	6. Chapter 6: A Key and a Mountain

**Chapter 6: A Key and a Mountain**

* * *

Still holding a disgruntled frown, but her temper cooled to just heated disapproval, Merida shuffled into the crowded dining room. By stroke of bad luck or humor of the gods, the only available chair was stationed at the corner of the table... at Thorin's right side. She almost chuckled bitterly but thought it best not to disrespect her company's leader, and sunk silently into her spot.

Bilbo hovered at Thorin's other side, with Gandalf sitting next to him, his chair pushed back a bit from the table and a pipe in his mouth. Next to him and continuing down the left side of the table was Bofur, Bifur, Glóin, Óin, and Fili. Kili sat at the corner diagonal to Merida's, and Bombur sat next to him at the table's head. Ori, Nori, Dwalin, and Balin took up the table's other side. And so the entire band crowded into the room, mumbling softly to each other and occasionally taking a swig from their mug or puff from their pipe.

"So." began Balin, gently silencing the group as he addressed their leader at the table's head. "What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye." Thorin replied. He was leaning forward, his thick forearms planted on the table, making the oak surface groan beneath his weight. "Envoys of all seven kingdoms."

Although he bore no excitement in his tone, the others murmured and and nodded their heads trimphantly.

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Balin inquired further, "Is Dáin with us?" All eyes were locked on Thorin, patiently but eagerly awaiting his response. Even Merida feebly glanced sideways, keeping her gaze on the dwarf as long as his didn't meet it.

"They will not come." He said finally, resulting in a rumble of disappointed murmurs and sighs from the dwarves. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin's disappointment could no longer be hidden, and Merida's brow furrowed with compassion. Although she knew not what quest they were on, she felt their sorrow and abandonment all the same.

Bilbo, who had been pacing about and shooting curious glances at the meeting, finally spoke up.

"You're going on a quest?"

Thorin gave him the most annoyed and disapproving look he had offered all night. He regarded him like a fly buzzing in his ear, which made it even harder for Merida not to take her mug of water and fling it in his face. Gandalf, obviously sensing the rising tension, gently asked Bilbo to give them more light to distract Thorin from the hobbit. With Bilbo placing several candles about the table, Gandalf retrieved a worn map from his cloak and laid it down for all to see.

"Far to the east..." The wizard began, his voice hushed, "...over ranges and rivers..."

Merida, her interest peaked, rose from her chair and leaned her hands on the table.

"...beyond woodlands and wastelands..." Gandalf's withered hand slid across the map's face until it tapped on the intricate illustration of a mountain, "...lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo murmurred, and Merida looked at him with surprise and keen interest. How did he know about this mysterious peak and she didn't? She was slowly discovering that there was much more to Bilbo Baggins than meets the eye, and she wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

"Aye." replied Glóin. "Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

His brother then explained further, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold: 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'"

Once again, a thoughtful murmur moved amongst the dwarves, but Merida, confused, questioned, "What beast?"

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur replied casually. He was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the table (much to Bilbo's dislike). "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our Age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, we know what a dragon is." Bilbo muttered, flustered fear easily readable on his face.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it." It was Ori who gave the sudden declaration as he leaped from his chair. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

All ignored this foolish outburst except Dori, who grumbled a "Sit down" as he yanked the youngest back into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," mused Balin, then, scanning the small company, "but we number just thirteen... and not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

This resulted in a "Who you calling dim?!", and then a sudden uproar broke out among the dwarves. It was Fili's bellowing voice which finally silenced the argument.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us! To the last Dwarf!"

A few mumbled strong and firm "aye's" in agreement, and Merida smiled softly at their camaraderie.

"And hobbit!" Kili added, looking strait at Merida and grinning, but the company only rolled their eyes at the young dwarf. A slight blush crawled up his neck, and, flicking his gaze away from the woman, he remedied his foolish words with, "And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

All eyes turn to Gandalf, who muttered a soft denial to the claim, but several dwarves began to demand a number. It didn't take long for the room to erupt once more into a loud and chaotic din of voices.

"ENOUGH!"

Thorin's command snapped them into silence.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for _sixty years_. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back _**Erebor?!**_"

The dwarves cheered in unison at his words, founding their fists against the table. All, that is, except for Balin, who pointed out,

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin," replied Gandalf as he removed a mysterious key from his cloak, "is not entirely true."

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for all the views and reviews! This one was really hard for me to write. Lots of dialogue, little action. I wish I could just have them bash heads and ale cups the whole time, but I suppose dwarves have conversations too. Ha. **_

**_Merida was a bit quiet in this chapter, but she wouldn't be able to get a word in with their grumblings. She's much more interactive next chapter, I promise! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Incineration

**Chapter 7: Incineration**

* * *

"How came you by this?" demanded Thorin, studying the key in soft awe.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin. For safekeeping. It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili mused aloud, and Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"These runes..." his withered hands moved over the worn page to tap on a column of foreign inscriptions, "speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." Kili murmured to his brother, and gave him a nudge in excitement.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf added, "but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

He sighed, leaning on the table and staring intently at the parchment before him.

"The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if you're careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need burglars." Ori stated.

"And good ones, too." Bilbo observed, fiddling with his suspenders.

"Experts, I'd imagine." Merida added, her eyes still on the map. She didn't notice that the rest of the dwarves' gazes were pinned on her.

"And are you?" Asked Glóin, to which Merida gave him a puzzled stare.

"Are we what?"

"She said they're experts!" Óin declared.

"Us?" Bilbo squeaked, gesturing between himself and the other hobbit. "No, no, no, no, no. We're not burglars. We've never stolen a thing in our lives."

He stopped, and flicked his eyebrows up before adding, "Or at least I haven't."

"Hey!" Merida shouted, shooting a glare at Bilbo who only returned a sheepish glance in return.

"I have to agree with Mister Baggins." Balin commented, "They're hardly burglar material."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, "the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"Hey!" Merida repeated, an octave higher.

"They're just fine!" Dori declared.

"Enough!" Gandalf bellowed. The room seemed to grow dark with his anger, as he roared ominously, "If I say Bilbo Baggins and Merida DunBroch are burglars, then burglars they are!"

The group simply stared at the now frightening wizard with pursed lips and wide eyes, Merida showing the most fear of all. Noticing her intimidation, Gandalf breathed out a calming sigh before lowering back down into his seat. His next words were much calmer.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives as a distinct advantage."

He sighed, and it was then that Merida noticed how weary he was. It must take a good deal of patience for the wizard to deal with such a spirited group, and she gained a new respect and gratitude for the man. He sucked a puff from his pipe before continuing, his voice soft,

"You asked me to find the last members of this company, and I've made my choice. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including themselves. You must trust me on this."

He then leaned back in his chair, clamped his pipe in his mouth, and allowed stage room to fill with silence.

"Very well." Thorin finally grumbled before nodding to Balin, "Give them the contract."

"It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses," Balin began to explain with a smile as he leaned over the table, offering a thick, folded pamplet to Merida, "time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Squeaked Bilbo as he shuffled to Merida's side. He snatched the contract from her hands, ignoring the annoyed look she gave him, and began flipping through its contents.

She was quickly distracted from this rudeness, however, by Thorin's low, ominous voice. She could see him from the corner of her eye, murmuring with Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." He mumbled.

"Understood." Replied Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

It was a moment before Gandalf replied with a solemn "agreed," and Merida felt hurt and betrayed by their discussing the two hobbit's lives so casually. Although she could not put them at fault... Besides, they were still strangers, even if a few were more acquainted with her than others.

She silently removed herself from the table to stand next to Bilbo, leaning down to scan the words as he mumbled them aloud,

"Total is cash on delivery, up to, but not exceeding, 1/14th of total profit, if any."

"Seems fair." Merida commented, eliciting only a slight twitch from the other hobbit which Merida could only assume was agreement. He continued,

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to, lacerations..."

"Evisceration..." Merida continued, cocking her head at the word. "What's that mean?"

Bilbo ignored her question, and instead looked at the group still sitting in the dining room,

"Incineration?"

"Oh, aye." Called Bofur from across the room. His tone never seemed to shift from casually comfortable, "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of 'n eye."

Bilbo just blinked at that, the color draining from his face in an instant.

"You alright, dear?" Merida inquired, concern streaking her face.

He just let out a sound akin to "Huh-yeah-uh" and leaned on his knees. Merida reached out to awkwardly pat his back, not knowing what else to do.

"Feeling a bit faint." He muttered quickly, but at least he straitened back to standing.

"Think furnace... with wings." Bofur continued lightly. Merida didn't know if he were trying make him collapse or if he was just that ignorant, but she shot him a glare all the same.

"I-I-I need air." Bilbo muttered.

"I'll get you some water." Merida whispered, patting his shoulder as she left for the kitchen.

"Flash of light," Bofur continued, "searing pain, then poof! You're nothin' more than a pile o' ash!"

"Bofur!" Merida scolded from the kitchen, her voice sounding like a mother bear's growl. She quickly snatched a mug, filled it with water from the sink, and trudged back into dining room.

"Honestly, are you trying to cause trouble or are you just that obliv-"

The pitiful lump of an unconscious Bilbo, lying motionless on the floor, cut of her rant.

* * *

**_AN: _****_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! 3 Seriously, ya'll are amazing. _**

**_By the way, I just finished up The Misty Mountain Song, so stay tuned! It's my favorite chapter so far... such a beautifully sad scene. :')_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave._**


	8. Chapter 8: Merida's Choice

**Chapter 8: Merida's Choice**

* * *

"I'll be alright." sighed Bilbo softly, clutching his cup of tea like a child to his toy bear, "Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

Merida nodded silently, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She had knelt down next to the chair as soon as Gandalf had placed her unconscious friend into it, and had yet to leave his side. She even held his hand at one point during his slumber, clutching it between her own as if she hung onto his lifeline. This, of course, she would never divulge to the fellow hobbit.

Gandalf, who stood behind her, was not so endearing.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?"

The curt words caught Bilbo off guard, and he uttered an offended "harrumph," but Gandalf, undeterred, continued,

"I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. He'd stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire."

Merida's gaze remained fixed on Bilbo.

"Is.. Is that true?" She uttered in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. Not Bilbo. Not the grumpy, sour old coot who had bitterness beyond his years, who constantly scolded her for her manners almost as much as her mother. Bilbo was more afraid of a spider in his house than any man (or woman) she'd met. The hobbit Gandalf was describing resembled herself much more that he.

"The world is not in your books or maps." Gandalf mumbled. "It's out there."

Bilbo looked away from them both and directed his gaze toward the window, but Merida doubted his thoughts were on the scenery outside. For a moment, his frazzled frown melted into a look of yearning... the look was lonely, forlorn, and... lost. Merida had never seen such a look from him before, and it made her heart ache so much that she couldn't help but grasp his hand. This apparently drew him back from whatever reverie he escaped to, for he flinched, cleared his throat, and turned to Gandalf,

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I'm a Baggins... of Bag-End." He said firmly. Merida sighed in disappointment and removed her hand, placing it in her lap.

"You are also a Took," Gandalf retorted. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse? Well, he could. At the battle of Greenfields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Merida couldn't help but chuckle at this, but Bilbo wasnt amused, and muttered,

"I do believe you made that up."

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." Merida teased in an attempt to elicit some sort of smile from her friend. She wasnt successful.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf added.

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you'll not be the same."

Merida wished Gandalf didn't hold such a foreboding tone. He was doing a horrible job at convincing the hobbit, and she hoped the wizard would see this and curb his blunt honesty.

"That's what I thought." Replied Bilbo curtly with a short nod. He placed his teacup on the side table next to him and rose from his chair. He looked down at Merida, and murmured with all sincerity,

"I'm sorry, Merida..." then, turning to Gandalf, "but I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit."

Then, without another word, he marched from the room, leaving an awkward silence to hang between the two remaining. Merida stayed on the floor, staring numbly at her hands lying in her lap. The look of disappointment could not be hidden as she sat with back hunched and head lowered.

"You know..." She heard Gandalf muse behind her, "the contract is for any willing to sign it, and Bilbo speaks only on his own behalf. Not yours."

He said nothing more, and quietly left the room, leaving Merida alone with her thoughts. A stillness filled the den. The only sound was the quiet ticking of a grandfather clock and the occasional pop of the flames dancing in the fireplace. Merida's eyes flickered to the contract which now lay on Bilbo's vacant chair, the quill pen, still wet with ink, set on top.

Merida couldn't imagine going anywhere alone. Sure, the company of dwarves and the elderly wizards were more than welcoming, but not family. And certainly not Bilbo. She had never journeyed far outside the Shire, and the map Gandalf displayed to the group showed the ends of the earth as their destination. How would she be able to do it alone?

Merida bit her lip, feeling as if she were torn in two. On the one hand, she had her dear friend whom she couldn't live without. On the other, adventure beyond her wildest dreams, a journey she had always prayed for. It was a choice between the familiar... or freedom.

Suddenly, as if it were beyond her control, her hand snapped out, grasped the quill, and placed it's tip on the contract's face. She huffed out a slow, steadying breath as she scratched out a shaky signature, goose flesh rising on her skin when her name was complete.

"Well," came a voice from behind her as Merida silently placed down the quill, "I never thought I'd be so happy to watch someone sign a piece of paper."

She smiled softly, but didn't stir.

"Huh. First time I didn't startle you."

Her smile grew into a wide grin as she glanced over her shoulder.

"It seems, dear Fili, that this hobbit isn't as skiddish as you once assumed."

"So it seems." Fili replied with a warm smile. He then gave a short bow and announced, "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshied, Lady Merida."

Her grin was practically splitting her face now, and she hopped up from the floor like a cricket.

"Happy to be aboard, Master Fili."

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for the delay! I'd been sick the past few days and been pretty much unconscious the whole time. Ugh. It's horrible. But I think I'm turning the corner now, and, hopefully, should be recovering soon. Again, ugh._**

**_Anyways, here's chapter 8! Hope you like it! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave._**


	9. Chapter 9: Misty Mountains

**Chapter 9: Misty Mountains**

* * *

"Did she sign it?" Called Kili from the dining room. The rest of the dwarves had begun to file into the den, but Kili, unfortunate enough to fall in at the back of the group, couldnt wait to discover Merida's choice.

"Aye, believe she did." returned Balin over his shoulder as he passed by her, giving her a wink and a grin.

"The other hobbit was not so bold." Added Thorin. He was leaning against the mantle, his height making it comfortable lay his forearm against the hobbit-sized fireplace. His words held no disappointment or concern. Merida could discern his distaste for the hobbits, and he probably thought the fewer there were on this venture, the better.

"Well we'll just have to make due with this one then." Kili teased as he entered the room, giving Merida's shoulder a gentle shove as he passed by. He, like many of the dwarves, still held his mug of ale, and took a swig of it with mischievous eyes still on Merida.

"Hey, I could best you in any fight, any day." She retorted.

Kili swallowed and raised a brow,

"Is that a challenge, little hobbit?"

"It is if you take it."

"Enough, Kili." Thorin scolded, his eyes still on the fire. The pair's playful grins quickly faded, and Kili suppressed a slight blush that slithered over his nose.

"Allow us to sit in peace."

The two quickly took their places amongst the room, Merida sinking into a couch and Kili standing before it. It was quiet for some time, the room filled with smoke from pipes and the occasional murmur of one thoughtful dwarf to another.

But, after a moment, Merida noticed that another sound floated through the air. It was low at first, hardly discernable above the crackling of the fire, but it soon grew loud and clear. A voice was humming, a gruff, deep hum that sounded more like a steady war drum beat than a melody. Merida knew not who began the tune, but, one by one, the dwarves joined in the hum.

Yet it was Thorin's voice that that utterly mesmerized her. The dwarven leader took up the first verse, the words spoken so softly she could barely hear them.

_"Far over... the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep... and caverns old_

_We must away_

_'Ere break of day_

_To find the long forgotten gold."_

Three more dwarves joined in the song, their husky voices holding such pain and longing that Merida couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

_"The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night."_

All dwarves lifted up their voices now; all, that is, except Kili. His solomn face didn't move and his lips pressed hard into a grim line. As Merida watched the reflection of the fireplace flames flicker in his dark eyes, she realized. This was their story. This was the song of their past, of how Erebor was destroyed... how they had to flee from their beloved home, and watch as flames consumed it. The realization caused her to place a hand to her lips as a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. She didn't move to stop it. She sat in silent awe and heartbreaking pity as the dwarves ended their song.

_"The fire was red_

_It flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light..."_

No words were said. No nods or embraces were shared. The company just sat, silently staring into the fire, until each went to sleep on their own accord.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry, short chapter. The next chapter was too long to combine the two, so this stands alone. *dramatic Thorin stare into the distance*_**

**_Haha. _**

**_Thanks for reading, and for all your lovely reviews. :) I'm still home sick and will probably be tomorrow too, but hopefully this will mean more chapters! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes from J.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, The Hobbit Film, or Brave._**


End file.
